Ten Women
by silverrdoe
Summary: A collection of songfic drabbles featuring Hogwarts women, including Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Ginny, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, and Millicent. Femslash.
1. Intro

This is a collection of femslashy, songfic drabbles I've been writing. There's ten women of Hogwarts in here, some as different pairings, and ten drabbles. Hope you all enjoy! Much love.

Ten women  
Between you and me  
Ten women  
The nightmare and the fantasy  
Ten women  
The thrill and the shame  
Ten women  
I miss you the same…

-Ten Women, Conor Oberst


	2. Stay Sweet

The reception's gotten fuzzy  
The delicate balance has shifted  
Put on your gloves and black pumps  
Let's pretend the fog has lifted  
Now you see me, now you don't  
Now you say you love me  
Pretty soon you won't.

-Dilaulid, The Mountain Goats

The sound of heels clicking against stone echoed in the hall. Evening had settled over the female cells Azkaban, and most were sleeping, although not soundly. There were occasional terrible, mangled screams; cries for mercy, cries for people long dead. Narcissa kept her gaze focused forward, trying to retain her composure. She continued, as quickly as she could, until she reached her destination.

"Cissy," Bellatrix said, and strode over to the bars. She grasped the metal. "You came."

"Yes, but I cannot stay long," Narcissa replied, removing black gloves. She was standing a measured distance from the cell.

"Cissy, come here," she ordered. "I haven't seen my sister in weeks. She should be greeting me properly."

"Bellatrix, I'm here to speak with you," she began, as she'd rehearsed. "Lucius and I have been discussing this matter-"

Bellatrix snorted, and Narcissa could sense the darkness that was already enveloping her. Azkaban had begun to take her already.

"-and we agree that your conviction is tarnishing our reputation. Lucius has aspirations, and a family member in Azkaban isn't exactly the best person to remain close to in politics. I'm afraid…I won't be visiting you again. At least for some time."

Bella's eyes narrowed, and she clutched the bars so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Excuse me?" she hissed. Narcissa stood her ground.

"I am sorry. More sorry than you know. But it is for the good of the family. And we will try to secure your release quietly."

"Bitch!" Bellatrix spat, and Narcissa took a step back, her hand flying to her mouth. Her features were twisted with anger, and her words cut into Narcissa as sharply as curses. "Your husband has poisioned you, Narcissa. How dare you abandon me, when I need you the most? What concern could you possibly have other than for your sister? What matters more than blood? To think that I could have ever loved you."

"Bella, please," Narcissa whispered, quickly moving to the bars. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Lucius insists-it is not my choice-I love you, Bella, please speak to me!"

Bellatrix turned her back, ignoring her sister for a few moments. Narcissa reached her hands between the bars, managing to touch her shoulder. Suddenly, Bellatrix spun around, and grasped Narcissa's hands tightly. Narcissa cried out in pain.

"How dare you even consider such an idea, let alone agree to it," Bellatrix whispered dangerously, her mouth close to Narcissa's ear through the bars. "We are bound together, Narcissa, forever. Our fates are inseparably entwined. You are mine, and I yours. You cannot let a man tell you what to do, especially when concerning me."

"Yes, yes, I am sorry, so sorry," Narcissa replied, her voice shaking. She was incredibly aware of their closeness, of Bella's breath on her neck.

"You will see me, Cissy. Do whatever you have to do. Hide, lie-anything to get you to me," Bellatrix told her softly. She reached her hands through the bars, and ran her graceful fingers along the length of Narcissa's delicate frame. Narcissa closed her eyes, relishing the feeling.

"Bella," she murmured as Bellatrix's hand traveled from hip to shoulder to chin, and back again.

"You were wrong, weren't you?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, I was wrong, and I am sorry," Narcissa agreed quietly.

"And you love me, don't you, Cissy?" Bella whispered, and her fingers moved lower.

"Oh, I love you, Bella, so much," Narcissa moaned.

"Good," Bellatrix hissed, smiling wolfishly. "Give your sister a goodnight kiss, Cissy."

Hike up your fishnets, I know you  
If we live to see the other side of this  
I will remember your kiss  
So do it with your mouth open  
And take your foot off of the brake  
For Christ's sake!


	3. Secret Heart

What are you so afraid of?  
Could it be  
Three simple words?  
-Secret Heart, Feist

"You know this means nothing, right?" Pansy asked, pulling away from Luna. "This is just kissing. Nothing more."

"Oh?" Luna replied conversationally. Pansy nodded.

"I would hate for you to get the wrong idea," she continued. "I don't love you, or anything asinine like that."

"Yes, of course, Pansy," Luna said, smiling in an absent sort of way. "I'm sure you lock yourself in broom closets with plenty of girls."

Pansy glowered at Luna. Perhaps they needed to find someplace other than this to kiss. It was convenient, certainly; she need only catch the Ravenclaw girl's eye, and in mere moments they would be here. But she didn't want to give the girl false hope. These were isolated incidents, not the beginning of a relationship. She just liked kissing Luna Lovegood. A lot.

"I'm being serious," Pansy said exasperatedly. "We're not…you know…going out."

"Mhmm," Luna murmured, taking a step towards Pansy. Her hands wandered up her back, pulling her close again.

"Are you even listening?" Pansy snapped, although she didn't move from Luna's arms.

"I understand what you're saying, Pansy," Luna responded, gazing curiously at her. She smoothed her dark hair gently as she spoke. "We don't have to call this anything. It is what it is, and whatever it is, it's nice. Can we stop talking now?"

Pansy regarded her for a moment. Luna could be infuriating, with her ridiculous theories and her head in the clouds. Before they had begun this, Pansy had thought her utterly insane. But there were times…When she was telling her mad stories, or when the light caught her hair just right, or when she would kiss her unexpectedly. Times when Pansy thought that she could love her.

She was being senseless. This girl would drive her to insanity.

Luna kissed her, and all thoughts were driven promptly from Pansy's mind.


	4. Let it Die

author's note: Sorry sorry sorry this is taking so long. I've just started school and it's been crazy. But much love to you all and hope you enjoy.

Let it die and get out of my mind.

We don't see eye to eye

Or hear ear to ear.

Pansy could not stop thinking about her. All through the day, during classes, when she was with Daphne, at night. Especially at night. She could be working on an essay for Flitwick, and suddenly reminded of her amazing Imperturbable Charms. She could be speaking with Draco, and remember something she said about him that made her laugh.

And when it was dark, and she was trying to fall asleep with Millicent's incessant snoring, she would remember that wild hair and her smile. Remember times when she would return from seeing Hermione, and have ink stains on her fingers from holding hands with her. Pansy could not stop thinking about her, and hated her for it.

Don't you wish that we could forget that kiss

And see this for what it is?

That we're not in love.

Hermione knew that it was for the best. Pansy Parkinson was one of the cruelest girls she'd ever met, after all. What had happened between them was purely physical, a happenstance of teenage hormones kicking into gear at exactly the same time. She knew that she was not in love with her. How could such a thing be possible? Girls like Pansy weren't loved, they were tolerated. So, she knew that it was good that they had ended it. It would be better for both of them, in the long run. After all, battle lines were being drawn, and for them to try and continue would be even more thoughtless considering the sides they were on.

But sometimes, Hermione would put a finger to her lips and remember a kiss that had been earth shattering, and wonder if she had made a mistake.

The saddest part of a broken heart  
Isn't the ending so much as the start.

Pansy would go over it all in her head. The first time their legs grazed in Potions, the electricity that went through her. Their shared glance, quickly dropped by Hermione. Times when Pansy would tease her, just to see the heat in her eyes.

And then the library. She couldn't say what possessed her to take a book from Hermione's hand, replace it on the shelf, and brush her hair aside. Hermione had crossed her arms, assuming she was playing games. So Pansy pinned her on the bookcase, and kissed her.

It was hard to tell just how I felt.  
To not recognize myself  
I started to fade away.

And after all it won't take long to fall in love.  
Now I know what I don't want,  
I learned that with you.

Hermione didn't know what she was doing with Pansy. Words like 'relationship', 'girlfriend'-they didn't apply. For every moment that Pansy kissed her softly, smoothed her hair, held her hand, there were twice as many times that she pushed her around, snapped at her, kissed her and left her lips bleeding.

The toll it was taking on her was noticeable. She was exhausted from late nights with her, spending half their time arguing and the other half so tangled in each other it was impossible to tell who was who. She could hardly speak to Harry and Ron, terrified at their reactions if they had any inkling as to what exactly she was doing. Even her schoolwork was suffering, and that was unacceptable.

But what was truly the worst was Pansy, half-loving her, half-hating her. Maybe this was her way of loving. If it was, it was too painful to endure her moods, waiting to be loved again. Hermione had bruises and scratches, but what was aching the most was her heart. And that was why she had ended things.

The tragedy starts from the very first spark,  
Losing your mind for the sake of your heart.

Pansy supposed that she should have known how things would end. Hermione was a completely different person. Hermione was ridiculous, naïve. Hermione was meant to be at the side of her friends, and eventually at the side of some bumbling man who would not be what she needed, but she would tell him he was enough.

She was good that way, in a way Pansy could never be.

Pansy had given too much of herself to Hermione. She felt stupid now, remembering the things she had said and the things she hadn't. She wished that she could take it all back-all her words, all of the kisses, all of the damned memories that kept haunting her.

The saddest part of a broken heart

Isn't the ending so much as the start.

-Let it Die, Feist


End file.
